


Live the present

by cleolove



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleolove/pseuds/cleolove





	Live the present

Robert was at the bridge looking the water streaming under him, but his mind was elsewhere. He had to make a decision. The letter was in his hands, still close in the envelope. One side of his mind agrred on give it to Aaron, like Adam said him few minutes before, but the other side was scared of Aaron's reaction and of what that letter could cause to him. Both choices would have cause problems, of that he was sure.

 

Aaron was really happy to have found his sister, and he would do anything for her, Robert was right about that. What Aaron didn't know was that Liv could cause so many problems to him. Shoplifting was the last.  
He tried to be angry with her but it wasn't an easy thing to do. He still managed to get her to stay in her room for all the night.  
Finally alone from all this teenager's problems, Aaron texted Robert asking if he wanted to come and spend the night together.  
After five minutes more or less he heard the door open; there was no need for him to rise his head from the couch, where he was sprawled, for understand that was Robert, the noise of his crawling feet was already known.  
"Hey, you alright?"  
Aaron nodded.  
"You look tired."  
"Look who is talking."  
Robert sat beside Aaron.  
"Look Robert, I know that this last period wasn't the best for us..."  
"Yeah, I know!"  
"Right, this is why I think we could use every moment that we are together in the best way possible."  
"Yeah, I can't disagree with that."  
"Perfect! So...for tonight, do you prefer pizza and film or going to town?"  
"Pizza and film would be great, I'm too tired for going out."  
"The pizzas will be here soon."  
"How, if you don't call first?"  
"I already did, before you came." said Aaron smirking.  
"How you could be sure that I would choose the pizzas?"  
"Because I know you, and because I was tired so whatever your choice would be, we would stay at home."  
Robert smiled at him, loving this side of Aaron.

They eat the pizzas on the couch. Aaron tried all the time to make conversation but he felt that Robert wasn't listening to him, maybe he was really tired or maybe the problem was himself, maybe he was too boring. "Ehm, about that film do you have any preference?" said Aaron trying to break the awkward silence between them.  
"No, everything is fine, choose whatever you prefer."  
"Listen, Robert, are you alright?"  
"Yes I'm fine, like I said I'm only a bit tired."  
"And why are you tired?"  
"No reason, only a bad day?"  
"Why? What happened today?"  
"Nothing...you said you wanted to watch a film, why don't you choose it?"  
"Robert, I know there is something bothering you, I know you."  
"Nothing important..."  
"Yeah is important, and do you know why I think that, because until yesterday you would do everything to spend a minute with me and now, that we are together, it's like you aren't even in the room, so please tell me."  
"Ok, but don't be mad at me."  
"Why I should be mad at you? What did you do?"  
"Nothing...well...I tried, but...look, today Pete gave to me a letter...from Gordon..."  
"Gordon? Why can't he leave us alone? Why?"  
"It's for this reason that I burned it."  
"Why did you do that? It wasn't your place to do that..."  
"Yeah, I know, but like you said I didn't want to hear from him again."  
"I know, but you hadn't right to do that. I was the one who had to make this choice...." said Aaron putting some space between them. "Please Robert, I need to think, it's better if you go home."  
"Wait, are you sure, would you really want to read it?"  
"I don't know...maybe..."  
"Well, if this is what you want...here..." Robert gave his phone to Aaron "I took a photo of the letter."  and got up from the couch to go home.  
"Wait Robert, why you did that? What is the point?"  
"Because I had to make a choice and I didn't want to make the wrong one and disappoint you."  
"Well, thanks."  
"See you."

 

Liv wanted to apologize with Aaron and the best way to do it, was give some space to his brother. So she asked Vic if they could spend the day together, and Vic was more than happy to stay with Aaron's little sister. When she asked Aaron, he hadn't problems to leave his sister for one night, even because he was too busy thinking about Gordon's letter.

 

Robert was chilling on Vic's couch with anything to do, like in the last months, when someone knocked at the door. It was Aaron.  
"Hey, can I talk to you?"  
"Sure...do you want to come in?"  
"If you agree I would prefer to come to mine...so we could watch that film..."said Aaron shyly. "I would text you but I have your phone."

They were sit on the couch, with the feet on the table and a bowl of popcorn between them, watching an action movie. Robert didn't like this sort of movies so after a while asked to Aaron "When I went home, did you read Gordon's letter?"  
Aaron didn't answered. "Aaron?"  
"Yeah, I did."  
"And?"  
"And I wish I hadn't done it."  
"Why? What did he say?"  
"He apologized for everything and he said that he wanted to see me, that he wanted to talk, to explain..."  
"Did you believe him? There is nothing to explain, nothing to talk. You shouldn't go...you should go forward, start over not go back."  
"At the beginning I thought to go but then I thought that if he wanted to apologize he should have done it when he came back, now he wouldn't change anything and like you said I don't want to think about him or all the mess he made, so I delated the photo."  
"I think you made the right choice."  
Aaron nodded "Now shot up, that I want to follow the movie." 

Robert was keeping to eat the popcorn one by one trying to focus on the film, but he was distracted by the closeness with Aaron, every time he put his hand on the bowl he hoped to touch Aaron's hand.  
Their kiss before the verdict was the last and only. Despite they were together it was like nothing changed between them. Yes, maybe they spend more time together but they were never by their own for long. They were always with Chas, Liv or drinking at the pub. And when they were alone Aaron found always something to do or somewhere to go. Robert knew that he needed his space and at the end he waited for months so few days wouldn't make the difference. But now the proximity of Aaron, gave him an hard time.  
While Robert was trying to think about something else, he finally touched Aaron's hand on the popcorn's bowl. They tourned their head and looked eachother, the hands still touching. Robert was melting in Aaron's eyes, he didn't know how much time passed, the only thing he felt was the heat that from where he was in contact with Aaron was spreading throughout all his body. Aaron smiled lightly and when he did the heat exploded in Robert's head, so he slowly came near Aaron until their noise were almost touching. He never left Aaron's eyes and when he felt his breath, he close the gap. The kiss was short, even shorter of their last but in that Robert's put all the love for Aaron. When he pulled back returned to stare at Aaron's eyes. But this time was Aaron who kissed him, passionately, forcefully, pulling Robert towards. The bowl fell on the floor and the popcorn were spread everywhere but nobody cares. When they pulled apart, Robert keep kissing Aaron along his jaw and on his neck where there was that spot he knew tourned Aaron crazy. In fact Aaron wanted more, and he didn't last long, he needed to touch Robert's skin so he began unbuttoning Robert's shirt. But on the second button he felt Robert's hand on his wrist stopping him.  
"Wait, wait, wait...Aaron what are you doing?"  
"What do you think I'm doing?"  
"Yeah...but are you sure? Do you really want this?"  
"You know, yesterday you made the right choice burning that letter, I don't want to stay in the past and live the past, I want to live the present and right now the present is my family, Liv and you, you! You are my amazing and beautiful present and if I want to spend it with you no one's gonna stop me and least of all Gordon. I found someone who loves me, that despite everything loves me, that would do everything for me and nothing, nothing is gonna prevent to kiss this someone everywhere from head to toe all night over and over again if I want, got it?"  
Robert was amazed by Aaron's words and he hasn't the right answer for that so he placed his hands on each side of Aaron's neck and pushed his lips against Aaron's. When they parted for breath Robert said smirking "I think we should take it upstairs."  
"Yeah, I think it too."

 

Aaron woke up first, and usually he would stayed in bed waiting for Robert, watching him sleeping for as long as possible. But that morning he wanted to cook the breakfast for his boyfriend and bring that back to bed.

When Robert woke he understood immediately that Aaron wasn't in bed. He put on Aaron's pajamas botton and dressing gown and went downstairs.

Aaron was giving him he back tourned toward the sink. Robert hugged him pulling his arms on Aaron's waist and placing soft kisses on his neck.  
"Hi!"  
"Hi, why didn't you wake me up? I was all alone..." Robert whispered in Aaron's ear.  
"Because I wanted to bring that upstairs so we could have breakfast in bed and stay there all day cuddling..." said Aaron tourning in Robert's arms facing him.  
"Aw so sweet." Robert said approaching and when was about to touch Robert's lips, he took the cabaret with the breakfast and went to sit on the couch.  
"What??"  
"I'm starving." said Robert from the couch smirking.  
"You know we were supposed to eat that in bed."  
"Bed, couch it's the same. Take a blanket and come here."

 

Completely lost in eachother, kissing and cuddling, they didn't hear the door open and Liv came inside "Oi, it seems that my plan has been successful."  
"Liv hey, what are you doing here?" said Aaron.  
She couldn't come in, in a worst moment-or maybe yes- Robert dressing gown was open and Aaron's hand was in exploration in his pajamas bottom, the blanket was nearly covering Aaron's feet. They hoped that she hadn't seen anyhing.  
"Well, I spent the night with Vic and now it's 2 p.m., I thought that you would be mad because I'm late...well, better this way. I'm going my room unpacking, so you two can end what were doing." and she run upstairs.  
Say they were embarrassed was an understatement. Aaron hadn't realized that they spent all the morning in eachother amrs and that made him understand why he needed Robert now more than ever.


End file.
